


Storm Warning

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Series: Three of a Kind [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Stormy Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: It's a stormy morning for our favorite trio





	Storm Warning

Keith, Shiro and Lance were awakened to the sound of sirens blaring outside their window at 6:00 in the morning. It was very warm the day before and the weather overnight had been unusually warm.Yesterday the weather man had informed viewers that there would be possible storms in the evening with greater chance over night. It had been pretty quiet when they went to bed and Keith left one of the bedroom windows open to let some fresh air in. 

“What the hell is going on?" Lance grumbled as he extricated himself from Shiro. 

“I don’t know?” Keith answered as he got up out of bed to check the window. It was very windy outside because the curtains were blowing with the force of the wind. 

Shiro leaned over to the bedside table to check his phone. He had the Weather Channel app downloaded on his phone and checked it to see if they had any weather alert. Shiro frowned as he looked at his phone. 

“Guys, we’re under a Severe Thunderstorm Warning right now,!” he told the other two men. Lance turned to look at him and took the phone from Shiro’s hand. 

“That’s not good,” Lance said as he got out of bed. Lance needed to get out of bed since he needed to go to the bathroom. Keith continued to look out the window and saw the tree branches wave violently with the force of the wind. 

Since the three of them were up, Keith might as well go down stairs and start making coffee. He also knew that Kosmo would probably need to be let out so he could go do his business. He hoped that the storm wouldn’t be too bad since dogs generally didn’t like Thunderstorms. Kosmo was a young dog, about two years old. 

From what he could read from Shiro’s phone, the storm wouldn’t hit until about 7 in the morning. At least they would have to time to close all the windows and make sure that the cars windows were rolled up. Lance was already in the kitchen making coffee by the time Keith got down stairs. He joined his boyfriend in the kitchen as Shiro walked into the family room to turn on the local news. Once the coffee had finished brewing,Keith came back into the kitchen after he let Kosmo back in from outside. Lance handed Keith two mugs, one for him and one for Shiro as they both walked into the family room. 

“Right now, we have a storm system heading toward the north and a line of severe thunderstorms has the chance of high winds and hail,” the weather man intoned as he pointed towards a line of very red color indicating strong storms. It was definitely heading towards them. Keith was relieved that the man didn’t mention tornadoes. He had been through one as a kid and he hoped that he would never have to experience one again. He had been five years old at the time when a tornado touched down outside the Texas town where he lived with his parents. It was one of the most scary experiences of his life. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Shiro asked as he squeezed Keith’s hand. His other boyfriend had seen the worried look on Keith’s face. Lance, who had been seated on the other side of him, watching the newscast, scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder. 

“I’m just relieved that they aren’t calling for tornadoes,” Keith answered as he reached across to the coffee table to pick up his mug. 

“Looks like the storm has arrived,” Lance said as he turned his head towards the window as a flash of lightning turned the morning gloom bright for a second. The three of them sat in the family room watching the morning news, listening to the storm outside. 


End file.
